


Caffeine Is Srs Bizniss

by mbuzz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Trapped In Elevator, caffeine fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbuzz/pseuds/mbuzz
Summary: A science mess leaves Darcy and Sharon stuck in an elevator at 6am.





	Caffeine Is Srs Bizniss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> Unbeta'd! All mistakes are mine.

 

 

 

Darcy is not a woman easily shaken, frightened or intimidated.  Especially not intimidated.  Nope, not her.  Uh-uh.  Definitely not intimidated.

 

Nope.

 

“Friday, status report.”

 

Sharon Carter’s voice was like hard candy, sweet and unyielding.  

 

“Bio Contaminant Emergency Lockdown still in effect.  Cleanup is thirty-five percent complete.”

 

This was Friday’s sixth status report in the last half hour.  Sharon stood rigidly in the exact center of the elevator and stared down the doors in front of her, silently daring them to remain closed at their peril.  It might have been her imagination, but when asked later on, Darcy swore the doors seemed to wilt in fear.

 

Nope.  So not intimidated.

 

Darcy swirled her coffee cup in her hand, mentally calculated the remains and took a stab in the dark.

 

“Yo, you want the rest of my coffee?”

 

Sharon’s body turned towards her in the way that Darcy had mentally named The Sharon Shoulder Swivel, landing the entirety of Sharon’s attention on Darcy’s woefully sleep deprived, science wrangler self.  Darcy waggled the cup at her, both peace offering and shield.  Sharon blinked at the proffered cup, clearly torn between her desire to annihilate the defiant doors and accepting Darcy’s Life Elixir.  6am and a half hour stuck in an elevator won out.  She took the cup, removed it’s top and took a massive gulp before sighing and returning it to Darcy.

 

“Thank you,” she said in her soft way.  

 

Darcy waved the cup away.  “Oh, that’s, like, my third cup.  Have at it.”

 

Sharon’s lips quirked.  “It’s 6am and you’ve already had three cups of coffee?”

 

“Eh.  It’s a slow day,” she shrugged and plopped down onto the floor, rummaging in her tote bag for her phone.

 

Sharon grinned into the cup.  “Not your first rodeo, I take it?”

 

Darcy cackled and waved expansively at their predicament.  “Honestly, this is probably my fault.  I was five minutes late for work.  Bruce must have panicked and spilled Helen’s entire lab.”

 

A soft laugh bubbled out of Sharon’s throat.  She shook her head and looked at the cup in her hand.  “How many espresso shots are in this?”

 

Darcy’s smile took a decidedly mischievous turn.  “Does it _really_ matter?”

 

Sharon’s head cocked to one side.  Her eyes scanned Darcy, then the enclosed space and she seemed to reach a decision.  She chugged the rest of the coffee, took off her suit coat, sat on it directly across from Darcy and looked her in the eye.

 

“Nope.  Doesn’t matter at all.”   


 

* * *

  


When the doors finally opened to release them from their prison two hours later, Sharon and Darcy were completely taken by surprise  
  
Though not nearly as surprised as Tony Stark was to see Sharon teaching Darcy how to do the Tootsee Roll.  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, dearest! I hope it's at least close to what you wanted.
> 
> Tootsee Roll: https://youtu.be/qs7f3ssuEjA


End file.
